


sharp edge

by planetundersiege



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Ardata, Blood Kink, Cerulean blood, Drabble, Gen, Knifeplay, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual self-harm, Streaming, Trolls, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ardata gives the viewers what they want.





	sharp edge

“Hahahaha!”

 

Ardata’s loud laughter echoed through her hive as she spread her legs apart for the camera, streaming everything live to her viewers. This was a special performance indeed, and her cerulean bulge quickly moved around, wanting attention.

 

But, since this was no ordinary stream, it wouldn’t get the attention it wanted for quite awhile. Instead, the cerulean blood held a knife up high in front of camera, making sure her viewers got a good view of it.

 

“Oh, it’s extra sharp. Just for this occasion my fans. This will please you, I know it.”

 

Without saying another word, Ardata let the cold metal touch her gray knee, before lightly hurrying it into her tender flesh. The troll moaned as cerulean blood seeped out of the cut, while also staining her knife. The sharp pain quickly turned into pleasure, and she felt how her nook got dripping wet, she wanted another cut, one way deeper. Nothing was more arousing than tearing into her own flesh, feeling the cold blade dig deeper, while watching as the blood emerged, it was a true art form.

 

She loved it, and she knew her followers did too, so, of course she came up with the brilliant idea of filming it.

 

“So my viewers, this certainly isn’t enough. Now, where should I do next? Hm… what about my stomach? Yes, that will do.”

 

The troll let out another maniacal laugh before continuing. This would be her best stream yet.


End file.
